


Get you out of your clothes (into my bed)

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo scopre la prima volta per caso, e da quel momento in poi diventa una specie di piccola ossessione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get you out of your clothes (into my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt "Matt/Foggy + _surprise_ " di [questo prompt meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt) su tumblr.
> 
> Titolo @ _Heavy_ \- CJ Hilton.

Lo scopre la prima volta per caso, e da quel momento in poi diventa una specie di piccola ossessione.   
  
È giugno, è troppo caldo, gli esami incombono, e non c’è niente di diverso dal solito a parte il fatto che l’aria condizionata in biblioteca si è rotta e l’intero college è sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. È tutto umido ed appiccicoso, l’odore di sudore rancido permea ogni cosa, Matt vive con un mal di testa perenne e sta pensando di trasferirsi in via permanente dentro il loro minifrigo, ed è così stanco che non trova nemmeno la forza di protestare contro il ventilatore sgangherato trovato chissà dove da Foggy che ronza stridulo e riesce soltanto a smuovere l’aria bollente della loro stanza.   
  
È _orribile_ , con i suoi sensi, ma dopotutto è orribile per tutti, quindi non c’è niente di strano se è un po’ più irritabile del solito, un po’ più debole, un po’ più incerto sulle proprie gambe.   
  
“Ehi, Matt, _ehi_.” Foggy lo acchiappa appena in tempo, salvandolo da un frontale con il tavolo della mensa quando si alza troppo in fretta. (Anche la mensa è orribile, ma c’è l’aria condizionata e Matt ormai venderebbe una suora per smettere di sudare almeno cinque minuti.) “Che succede? Ancora il mal di testa?”   
  
Matt fa cenno di no, stringe i denti perché col movimento la sua testa _pulsa_ , fa qualche respiro profondo. “Un calo di zuccheri,” dice, e sorride sperando di sembrare convincente. Appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Foggy per stabilizzarsi, la fa scorrere verso il basso per trovare il suo gomito, nota distrattamente che persino Foggy oggi ha preferito una canottiera alle sue solite maglie a maniche corte, poi va a sbattere contro lo spigolo del tavolo perché -   
  
C’è un _tatuaggio_ sul braccio di Foggy.   
  
Si aggrappa forte l’incavo del suo gomito per non tornare a palpargli il braccio, perché non _dovrebbe_ essere in grado di sentirlo, qualcosa del genere è impercettibile a chiunque altro, ma sente ancora sotto le dita l’impressione distinta della pelle rialzata in strani disegni e per qualche motivo non riesce a pensare ad altro, finendo per ignorare le raccomandazioni preoccupate di Foggy.   
  
Foggy ha un tatuaggio. Perché non lo sapeva? (Perché non poteva vederlo.) Perché se n’è accorto solo ora? (Perché non passa il tempo ad accarezzare Foggy senza vestiti, per quanto ne avrebbe voglia.) Perché Foggy non gliel’ha mai detto? (Perché non è qualcosa che si annuncia a colazione, Murdock, andiamo.)   
  
Si dice che non è niente di importante, un altro dettaglio di Foggy che non dovrebbe sapere, come la sua password di facebook (non è colpa sua se ogni tasto del suo computer fa un suono diverso) o il fatto che nasconde i calzini sporchi sotto il letto quando dice di averli messi a lavare, ma non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Gli torna in mente nei momenti meno opportuni, si distrae a lezione pensando alla storia di quel tatuaggio, quando Foggy l’abbia fatto, perché, insieme a chi, e passa lunghi, intensi minuti sotto la doccia a immaginare come potrebbe stargli addosso. Arriva a cercare ogni scusa per toccargli il braccio, ma superata quella prima ondata di caldo Foggy torna alle sue dannate t-shirt, e Matt non si era mai accorto prima quanto Foggy facesse di tutto per _non_ mostrare al mondo le sue braccia nude.   
  
(Che non ha senso, perché sono bellissime braccia. Sono morbide ma forti e okay, Matt potrebbe essere di parte perché quello di Foggy è anche il primo braccio che gli sia stato offerto spontaneamente, ma dettagli. Foggy non ha niente di cui vergognarsi, ma anche questa è solo un’altra voce nella lista di cose che Matt non può dire.)   
  
Va avanti così per _anni_. Si laureano, aprono uno studio insieme, Matt si dà a una vita di crimine in nome della giustizia e Foggy si dà a una vita di mezzi infarti e bugie in nome di Matt, e _continua a pensarci_. Non ogni giorno, non _costantemente_ , ma ogni tanto quando dà una pacca sulla spalla al suo migliore amico non può fare a meno di pensare che pochi centimetri più in basso e potrebbe sentire le linee d’inchiostro sotto la sua pelle, e dovrebbe stringerlo un po’ più forte per distinguerle attraverso la stoffa, e forse Foggy protesterebbe ma magari si lascerebbe stringere, magari lascerebbe che Matt si avvicinasse e…   
  
Ma no, non succederebbe mai niente di tutto questo.   
  
Perché alla fine è Foggy a prendergli una spalla, a stringere, ad avvicinarsi, a baciarlo nel bel mezzo di una discussione sui pro e i contro di ordinare la cena dal cinese all’angolo per la terza sera di fila.   
  
Incredibilmente, in quel momento, Matt non pensa al tatuaggio sul braccio di Foggy. E nemmeno nelle ore successive.   
  
Quando però si ritrovano stretti tra le sue disordinate lenzuola di seta, quando Matt riprende fiato con la testa appoggiata al petto di Foggy mentre Foggy gli accarezza i capelli e il battito soddisfatto del suo cuore lo avvolge come musica da camera, quando il braccio incriminato di Foggy è _lì_ , di fronte al suo naso, Matt non riesce più a trattenersi.   
  
“Perché non mi hai mai detto del tatuaggio?”   
  
“Il cos- Come fai a - oh, _certo_. Stalker che non sei altro,” dice, affettuosamente.   
  
“Andiamo, perché non mi hai mai detto che hai un tatuaggio?”   
  
“Quale dei tanti?”   
  
Qualche neurone nel cervello di Matt va in corto circuito. “Ce ne sono _altri_?” Era abbastanza sicuro di aver messo le mani su ogni centimetro di pelle di Foggy, ma magari era troppo distratto. Dove sono? _Cosa_ sono? Deve scoprirlo immediatamente o -   
  
Foggy scoppia a ridere. “No, okay, ce n’è solo uno, ma così impari a farti i fatti degli altri senza permesso.”   
  
“Avresti potuto _dirmelo_ ,” insiste, e no, non si sta lagnando, perché è un uomo adulto e responsabile.   
  
Foggy gli dà qualche pacca sulla testa come a un bambino petulante. “Sì, te la immagini quella conversazione? ‘Ehi Matt, volevo farti sapere in maniera del tutto eterosessuale che ho un tatuaggio addosso, vuoi palparmi un po’ per sentire com’è fatto?’ Nemmeno io sono così socialmente inetto, Murdock.”   
  
“Ma ti avevo chiesto di descriverti!”   
  
“Dopo tre giorni che ci eravamo conosciuti! Pensavo volessi sapere colore dei capelli, colore degli occhi, roba del genere, non cosa avessi sotto i vestiti!”   
  
Matt decide saggiamente di non dire che, già dopo soli tre giorni, quello era _precisamente_ ciò che avrebbe voluto sapere.   
  
“...wow, Matt. Davvero?”   
  
“Quando te lo sei fatto?” chiede, ignorando completamente le proprie guance accaldate e il modo in cui il cuore di Foggy ha iniziato a battere un pochino più forte proprio sotto il suo orecchio.   
  
Foggy ridacchia piano, alza il braccio su cui Matt non è mezzo sdraiato per guardarsi il tatuaggio. “Diciotto anni? O forse quasi diciotto, non sono sicuro. Quando ero molto giovane, molto stupido e molto ubriaco. Non accettare mai nessuna sfida da mia sorella, Matt, finiresti per pentirtene in qualsiasi caso.”   
  
Matt ha conosciuto le sorelle di Foggy, e anche senza sapere di quale parli di preciso non stenta a crederci. Adesso però ha ancora più domande di prima su quel maledetto tatuaggio. Sta proprio cercando di decidere da che parte cominciare a chiedergli _tutto_ , quando Foggy riabbassa il braccio, prende una delle sue mani e se la appoggia sulla spalla, appena sotto il collo.   
  
Per un attimo Matt non osa muoversi.   
  
Poi anni di ridicola ossessione si fanno sentire con prepotenza, così gli accarezza la spalla e poi scende, _finalmente_ , fino al punto in cui sa essere il suo tatuaggio.   
  
La pelle è ancora più liscia di quella volta di tanti anni fa, ma gli basta un po’ di concentrazione e un filo di pressione in più per riuscire a distinguere le linee nascoste sotto la sua pelle. Si sente come alla sua prima lezione di Braille e nasconde un mezzo sorriso contro il petto di Foggy, premendosi un po’ di più a lui per raggiungere meglio il suo tatuaggio, e per sentire Foggy stringere il braccio libero attorno alle sue spalle.   
  
È un tribale, proprio come aveva passato ore a immaginare, che si avvolge tutto attorno alla pelle come un bracciale. Chiude gli occhi e si perde un poco nei gesti, cercando di leggere con le dita la storia di ogni singola linea, e si lascia pervadere da un senso di soddisfazione strano tanto quanto la sua piccola ossessione.   
  
Ma forse non è così strana. Non c’è niente di strano, dopotutto, nel non riuscire a togliersi Foggy dalla testa.   
  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato quando Foggy lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri. “Ehi, Matty?”   
  
“Mh?”   
  
“In maniera del tutto eterosessuale, sei sicuro di non voler controllare se c’è qualche altro tatuaggio nascosto?”

**Author's Note:**

> Perché lo sappiamo tutti che nei fumetti [Foggy ha un tatuaggio](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/elspethdixon/954113/7936/7936_640.jpg), vero?


End file.
